Traditionally, an insert member comprising a channel having a passage to allow sound to pass through the insert member is removed by engaging a removal tool at the passage, as this passage provides an easily assessable opening.
However, as ear wax and/or dirt may be present in the insert member, the removal tool may during the removal process press at least a part of the ear wax, dirt or other types of unwanted items into the hearing aid.
An insert member being configured for retention of ear wax and the like may retain a larger portion of ear wax which may make the problem of pressing the unwanted items into the hearing aid even larger.
Prior art document EP 1 571 882 discloses a wax guard and a tool for insertion of a wax guard into a receiver tube of a hearing instrument. The tool grasps the wax guard securely, inserts the wax guard into the tube, and then slides off of the wax guard, leaving the wax guard within the tube.
EP 2 645 742 discloses a transducer protection comprising a top cap, a stem extending from the top cap and having a distal end and a seal at the stem distal ends. The stem protrudes into an opening of a hearing aid component to be protected, when in use. The protection has an outward facing contour that is adapted to match an inner wall of the hearing aid component's opening so that the outer contour of the seal contacts the inner wall of the opening, when in use. Within the seal, at least one sound opening is provided that is surrounded by the seal. The sound opening surrounded by the seal communicates with at least one sound opening along the stem. On the inward facing side of the top cap at least one spacer is provided, that is formed to provide for a gap between the inward facing side of the top cap and an outer surface of a hearing aid component, when in use.
EP 0287 315 discloses an ear wax barrier for a hearing aid. The barrier includes a housing defining a central axis of passage, as well as a plurality of projections. The projections extend inwardly from the interior surface of the housing, each projection partially occluding the cross-sectional area of the housing. The projections define a tortuous path for ear wax migrating into the hearing aid. The barrier can be attached and removed by screwing.
DE 41 32 317 discloses a wax guard system for use with an in-the-ear hearing aid. The wax guard has a housing secured to the hearing aid shell and an insert which is screwed into the housing.